Poseidon's Lost Trident
by xXxFamousLastWordsxXx
Summary: Poseidon has lost his trident and he blames Hades, whose children have no idea where it really is. But now they have a prophecy that says that they will be travelling west to one of the eldest gods. Who is the eldest god? And are they the thief?


Hi everybody, I told you I would write this. I'm not the best writer, but I still hope some of you guys like this. I also apologise for not writing this faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson novels. That belongs to Rick Riordan, okay?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Skylar_

I sat at our ping pong table/meeting table in our meeting room/recreation room waiting for Chiron, Rachel, the senior campers, and Mr. D to arrive. We were having an 'important' meeting, but it seemed the people who usually were leading our meeting were running late, _again._ So we were bored as Hades. Wait a minute...'bored as my father'. That was actually kind of funny, I think.

Anyways all of the cabin leaders were trying to amuse their selves as we had to wait for them. Well let's explain what they were doing, okay?

Allison Black, a daughter of Athena and Stella Hale, daughter of Nyx were arguing over Capture the Flag teams. Emma Vermont, a daughter of Apollo was talking with Alex Call, son of Demeter. Hailey Spells, a daughter of Hecate had removed Lily Forest, a daughter of Persephone's nose magically. Morgana Cross, a daughter of Mania and Debra Dennis, a daughter of Eris were arguing over something while Anastasia Guithin, daughter of Iris was throwing chocolate onto the ceiling exactly where Debra was sitting. So it was probably going to fall sometime soon.

Continuing on with what everybody was doing, Ariadne-or Lex which was what she got everybody to call her-, daughter of Atlas was watching Hericia Gold, daughter of Hestia play with fire. Lindsey Ardford, daughter of Ares was playing around with a pocket knife. Carla Smith, daughter of Hephaestus was playing around with a piece of metal. Isleen Adams, daughter of Morpheus was sleeping as Slater O'Brien; son of Hermes was putting random black dots with a marker on her face. Marie I-forgot-her-last-name, daughter of Aphrodite was-for some strange reason-talking to Illiana Wynter, daughter of Deimos. Mae Redd, daughter of Poseidon was talking to James Mickeal, son of Eleos. Markus Smith, a son of Dionysus was playing around with a slinky. Lastly my annoying _older_ brother Casey was poking me with a _stick_.

That is what usually happens at meetings or we all start arguing with each other. The arguing will never end well, seriously.

Chiron, Rachel, and our senior campers, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di'Angelo, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, and Jason Grace (who was switching between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter) arrived, but no Mr. D-thank the Gods-.

"Hel-Slater O'Brien please gives me the marker and Hailey give Lily her nose back," Chiron demanded as he entered.

Slater got up and slowly gave Chiron the marker while Hailey made Lily's nose appear her face. They sat back down and Slater was glaring at the ping pong table as if it had hurt him.

"As I was saying, hello everybody we have some news for all of you guys," Chiron started saying again.

"What is it?" Hericia asked.

Annabeth stepped forward, "As you all know it has been a year since the war of the giants and we all don't want another war, but it seems Poseidon will be declaring war if his trident is not returned to him by the summer solstice."

There were gasps of shock all around me.

"Who is he even declaring war on?" Lindsey asked

"Hades," Nico said.

"What?" I yelled.

"Why?" Casey said right after me.

"He suspects you three for stealing it," Jason admitted

"I strongly disagree with him. Skylar will only steal sticky notes, Casey will only steal Hersey Kisses, and Nico will never steal," Stella puts in.

"You never know with children of _Hades_," Debra remarked

"Hey," Nico defended himself.

"So what's going to happen?" Emma asked before Debra could make another reply.

We all turned to Rachel. "Well there has been a new prophecy. It's not all different than any other though, so that's good," Rachel told us.

"What is it?"Illiana asked.

Illiana never really talked in our meetings, she usually just stayed quiet and agreed with things. So her talking was a little unusual for us.

"_Four shall travel west _

_To one of the eldest_

_A curse that will end in flames_

_A Goddess with unwanted games_

_The one thing you need may cost a life_

_From the person associated with Strife," _Rachel recited.

"Wow," Case whispers beside me.

"So there's going to be a quest?" I asked them.

"Yeah and it seems we know who will be going," Percy answers.

"Obviously there will be children of Hades. There has to be either one or two others for it to be complete," Markus remarked.

"And obviously Nico, Casey, and Skylar will be in it," Allison added.

They all looked at us to see which two was going on the quest.

"Well most definitely not me," I said.

You see I wasn't exactly brave or anything. I would rather climb the climbing wall then go on a quest. Okay, so I was a bit wimpy, but I was fairly smart. Which should count for something, right?

"Not me either. You guys know I don't want to be going on any quests," Nico said.

I understood why Nico didn't want to go. After all, his real sister, Bianca died on a quest. That was all I know about her because Nico doesn't like talking about it.

"Skylar, could you please go on the quest?" Casey asked.

I debated on my opinions and realized I didn't have any, _great, just great._

"Fine," I grumbled.

"So now you guys can chose the two others that will be coming with you two," Chiron told us

"Alex?" Casey asked.

"Sure," Alex agreed.

_Great, _now Alex has to come with us.

"Stella?" I asked.

"Yes, obviously," Stella answered.

"Then it's settled. Skylar, Casey, Alex, and Stella will go on the quest," Chiron announced.

_What in the name of my father did I just get myself into?_ I am such an idiot for agreeing to going on this quest.

"When do we leave?"Casey asked.

"Since today's June 1st, probably at least by tomorrow," Annabeth declared.

"But when will he declare war?" Marie asked.

"Solstice," Nico told her.

Absolutely _perfect._ I now have to find a stolen trident and had to try confronting my furious uncle, who wants to kill me and my brothers.

Isn't family _amazing_?

"Alright meeting adjourned," Chiron announced

Everybody got up from the chairs that had surrounded the ping pong table and headed outside. Well we pretty much ran since being stuck with thirty one people and one centaur in one room isn't exactly the best thing you want to do in your life.

I caught up with Alex, Casey, and Stella who were talking to our other friends Ellie and Hayden.

"Hey," I greeted Ellie and Hayden.

"So how was the meeting?" Ellie asked.

"It was interesting, for most of it me and Allison had finally decided on having the usual 'children of the Gods who live on Olympus verse children of the gods that live in the Underworld'. Obviously children of the Titans get to pick which team they are on," Stella said.

"We're screwed," Casey whispered to me.

He was right, we were screwed. The Olympian team always wins. They had Ares' kids, Athena's' kids, and Zeus' kids too and they were all great at capture the flag. The Underworld team bickered a lot and that _never _gets us far.

"You skipped out the part where we were offered a quest," Alex pointed out.

"Lucky, I wish I was there, but I can't because McKenna said," Hayden started speaking in a high pitched voice "'I'm the oldest so that means I'm the cabin leader'."

_Nice one Hayden, you got them off topic, _I thought. You see we can never continue talking on the same topic for long, so I knew it was going to change soon.

"Dude, that was pathetic," Casey observed and Alex nodded. "I don't think you guys could be any better," Hayden challenged

"You're on," Alex and Casey agreed.

The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Come on you guys we'll be late for dinner," Stella whined before the war of the squeaky voices could started.

"Race you guys," Ellie sang.

We all started running, but Ellie won. Alex was second, Hayden was third, Stella was fourth, and Casey and I tied for last. But we all headed to our tables in the pantheon or Mess Hall as it was usually called.

We all went up to get our food and then we headed to the fire in the blazer in the middle of the pantheon. We dropped the most best looking food into the fire for the Gods and sat back down at our table. Chiron and Mr. D did the announcements like usual.

After all of us were done eating we headed to the amphitheatre were the children of Apollo started the sing-a-long.

The fire in the middle of the amphitheatre was crackling happily and was fairly large that night. The joy that filled everyone had made me forget about the whole quest ordeal.

* * *

><p>Done<p>

What did you guys think? Anyways constructive criticism is welcome in the reviews obviously.

Random Comment: Every year nearly four million cats are eaten in Asia.

Bye!


End file.
